Crystal Warriors Fighting Against Sphere Hunters
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: The war is raged against the Sphere Hunters and the Crystal Warriors! Who shall triumpth in the end? Which will be more powerful, the crystals or the spheres. For the final chapter of the one who will win in the end, you can vote or put in your opinion as
1. A War Breaks out

Final Fantasy ~ The Crystal Warriors fighting against the Sphere Hunters

            An isolated planet in the centre of many planets surrounding contained the origin source of spheres. Spheres that were used for powers and used to preserve memories. Sphere Hunters would seek out these spheres to collect for power or sell for a hefty reward. The spheres were scattered all across this planet known as Spira, and many were powerful because of these spheres.

            This one was a solitaire planet in the galaxy known as Final Fantasy.  Around this sphere origin planet were planets otherwise known as Terra or Gaia with many different beings but each of these planets shared the same origins. The Crystal was the source of power that these beings lived off of. The four elemental crystals. Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. Crystal Warriors had existed. The Crystals had to be protected to maintain life on these planets. Monsters, fiends of the planets would set out on these planets to destroy these crystals to annihilate life upon the planet. Yet in the end the monsters lose and peace is regained on the planets.

            When these worlds encounter one another, the beings of Gaia and Terra clashes with those of Spira…How will the outcome form to be? Crystal Warriors vs. Sphere Hunters. Which side will have more strength, more support, or more luck? The Airships upon these planets are advancing to become ships that would fly through space. Spaceships that could carry the Crystal Warriors over to the location of the Sphere Hunters, or vice versa. 

            The Crystal Warriors will not get along with the Sphere Hunters, while the same can be said with the Sphere Hunters. The Sphere Hunters use those spheres that they have found to gain rewards, but instead keep them to themselves to fight with mighty strength. There are so many different variations of spheres but the crystals are only consisted of the four power elements. 

            One day when the Crystal Warriors from Gaia landed on  the Sphere Hunter's land of Spira, this began the hostilities and was evidence enough that a war, a clash would spring out between these two forces of natural existing fighters. A brutal war would soon be breaking out throughout the galaxy of Final Fantasy. Preparations would need to be made and those that wanted to fight would need to train hard to become victorious. All planets in this galaxy were announced about the war. The war would take place in Spira, the central planet in which all the other planets had surrounded.

            The Crystal Warriors would try and conquer Spira. The Crystal Warriors had more of an advantage over Spira since they had many worlds surrounding it with a vast amount of Fighters to aid one another in destroying the Sphere Hunters. Even though their numbers were greater than that of Spira, the Crystal's powers weren't as powerful as the strength within the Spheres.

            The Spheres contained deep, deep magic and  Ultimate powers. This was normally kept hidden from many, but to unlock such powers could destroy a huge number of Crystal Warriors at a time, creating a better advantage point for the Sphere Hunters of Spira. The only catch was that these Sphere Hunters had to discover the hidden Ultimate powers within, and learn how to unlock it. They could then be the victors if they can do so. The outcome and prediction of whether Spira will be protected or taken over is unknown. It all depends on the strengths and minds of those who are fighting, and the luck of the Crystal and the Sphere as these two sources of powers begin to clash. The war of the Crystal Warriors and the Sphere Hunters begin!


	2. Sphere Collecting

Final Fantasy The Crystal Warriors fighting against the Sphere Hunters  
  
Spheres collecting  
  
The Sphere Hunters, led by Yuna, were preparing all the Spheres together for a major battle that was about to take place. Why did it have to come like this? Yuna questioned this over and over, but it was Yu Yevon's rule, who was in the form of a Human now, to wage this war on those who are Crystal Warriors in other planets. Why did they have to concern themselves with them? Yuna kept asking that as well. How did Yu Yevon become the ruler, when she should've been the rightful one....  
  
The planet of Spira would stand alone against all the other planets. It would've been an unfair battle, but possibly their powers were much more greater. If all the spheres upon the planet were to be collected and put together, and all the powerful, ultimate ones were merged together for protection and destruction of many. It was a lot of work for the preparations. Spira had to stand alone in this up coming war, and even though Yu Yevon was the leader of this world, somehow, it was all upon the shoulders of Yuna.  
  
At least she had the help from her friends, and her lover Tidus. Whenever she needed a break, she would ride a chocobo across the lands with Tidus, while Paine and Rikku would go out, searching for more spheres, and they lead their own search team. A great amount of Spheres were being collected throughout the days that were given until the war would begin. Extra preparations needed to be intact, just in case a planet decided to attack earlier than a designated date. This war would be a tough one, but the hearts of Spira were ready to connect their hearts and powers as well, with the aid of the Spheres.  
  
Crystal warriors dwelled upon the other planets, and those that use its powers, even if they aren't a Crystal Warrior. Sphere Warriors would need to be framed with the people of Spira.  
  
While everything was being set up for the war, someone confronted Yuna with a suggestion, knowledge about the Crystals, that would help them with the war. "Mrs. Yuna. Please listen to my words of advice. This is about the Crystals. The Crystals are the origin of life, and if it is destroyed, bits of chaos will rain down, but that is depending on which planet the crystal is on. Now that may be what you want to do, but there can be one problem with that..."  
  
Yuna's attention was focused on this elderly man, taking in everything he was saying... A Crystal had to remain...If all crystals were destroyed on every world that one remains, then all the worlds will fall, and all life will cease to exist, even those in Spira... Yuna didn't understand why the Crystal gives life, even on Spira. Weren't they just spirits that came from something else, perhaps the power of the Spheres, or do spheres and crystals somehow have a relation.  
  
Everyone else around her were ready for the war that was approaching in a few days. Anxiety, excitement, adventure, all those feelings you get of war, but Yuna was thinking deeper. She was thinking about the Spheres and the Crystals, and especially the Crystals. They were needed...they gave all life? Why? How come things and stories always had to get more complexed instead of simple. What is the true meaning behind this pathetic war anyways? Yuna wanted to turn this all around, and bring peace. This was brought out more with her thinking, once she spotted Yu Yevon walking around to check over everything, and their great supply of Spheres for the war.  
  
Once the War would begin, there is no stopping it. To cease the war, it would have to be done before it begins... 


End file.
